<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crash by One_Pan_Band</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865616">Crash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Pan_Band/pseuds/One_Pan_Band'>One_Pan_Band</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Yandere high school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Because he faints from blood loss, Drabble, Gen, Griangst, Hurt No Comfort, I’m pretty sure Grian gets traumatized, My pen is very bloody, Taurtis almost diesTM, Taurtis crashes a bus, Yikes that’s gonna hurt, yhs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Pan_Band/pseuds/One_Pan_Band</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Taurtis shouldn’t have tried driving with a stab wound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian &amp; Taurtis, no - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I started binging YHS and I felt like writing a quick, angsty drabble. Hope you enjoy!<br/>TW: Blood, bus/car crash</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Are you sure you can drive..?” Grian asked nervously, looking back at the haunted school. “I’m sure itz fiiiiiiiineee...” Taurtis grimaced, holding the wheel with one hand and the other clutching his stomach, red with fresh blood. His words were slurring together. The sight was sickening.<br/>
“I really think you shouldn’t be driving.” Grian cut in, carefully standing up and using the seats to move up to the front and sitting down, Taurtis’s driving becoming more reckless and his grip going slack. “It’ll be fiiiiiiinee... I’m gonna get you to Englaand!”<br/>
And then in a moment, the bus swerved to the side and they crashed into a street light.<br/>
Everything was numb. He couldn’t feel anything. There was a high-pitched ringing in his ears, echoing. His senses were dull and nothing was registering.<br/>
Then he realized Taurtis was unconscious. Rushing over, Grian panickedly looked over. He was bleeding so much, there was blood everywhere, Grian couldn’t tell which was his and which was Taurtis’s.<br/>
Grian grimaced, stumbling over and grabbing Taurtis, panic washing over him. “You’re gonna be okay, Taurtis. We’re gonna be fine. We’re- where’s the damn hospital-?! You’re gonna be okay, you’re gonna-“<br/>
A wave of pain stabbed Grian, eyes widening. Stumbling through the streets of the dark city while holding a bloody Taurtis felt surreal, like a nightmare, a nightmare that would never end.<br/>
Finally, he stumbled into the hospital. “Please, my- Taurtis- he-“<br/>
“What happened?”<br/>
“I- I found- I found him like this.” Grian lied, and the look on the receptionist’s face told him they weren’t buying it. But at the moment, he didn’t care. ”What’s his insurance?”<br/>
“I don’t know! Just please help- help him!” His voice died in his throat, and they took Taurtis away.<br/>
“You look pretty bloody too.. are you okay?“<br/>
Grian nodded, light-headed. “It’s fine.. it’s not mine.. I think...”<br/>
“Just come with me.”<br/>
And then, everything blacked out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>